Wonderwall
by Bojangles78
Summary: She still hadn't forgotten the look of love on the face of her friend Vera as she looked down on her baby, and she still wanted to be a part of it.
1. Today Is Gonna Be The Day

Rosalie Hale sat on the old garden bench, reading. At least, to the rest of her family, she appeared to be reading, but in reality, she was trying to distract herself from the scene on the lawn in front of her. Bella was sat with her daughter, shadowed as usual by Jacob, reading an old copy of 'Great Expectations' together; Bella reading the lines of bitter Miss Havisham, and Renesmee of the cold hearted Estella. Not exactly a conventional for a 5 year old girl, but Rosalie wished desperately that she could have been a part of this experience at any point of her life- human and vampire. She knew that it was not physically possible for her to ever have a child, yet this fact did not change the way she felt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper muttering to Emmett. He had clearly felt her sadness and encouraged Emmett to confront her. She smiled up at them both as they approached, although Jasper did not reach her, going instead to stand with Alice as they did most afternoons. Sometimes, Rosalie was jealous of her 'sister', not that she would ever admit, but Alice had probably never had the same longings as she had, as she had no memory of the human emotions which still lived inside her, she was simply content to be with Jasper. Emmett was everything and more that Rosalie had ever dreamed of, but there was nothing either of them could do about...this.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett said, as he sat down next to her, "You want to talk about it?" She shook her head, and he put his arm around her to pull her closer to him. That was one of the (many) things she loved about him- he never felt the need to have to talk about feelings all of the time, and she greatly appreciated it. They stayed like that for several hours, still outside once the late September Sun had set, until Rosalie was aware of another urge, and it wasn't for blood. She stood up, and led Emmett towards their bedroom.

* * *

Juliette Banks was in pain. Pain that she had not ever realised existed, until now, anyway. The handsome doctor leaned over her once more, encouraging, helping her, until suddenly it was all over. Her 14-year old body lay still for a moment, relishing the sudden relief that washed over her.

"Congratulations, young lady, you have a baby girl," he said softly as he passed the screaming baby to the nurse stood close by.

She did not respond, except to roll away from Dr. Cullen's angelic voice. They had said that all of the pain would be over now, and it appeared to be, but something bad was going to happen. She knew it was all over the moment the door burst open to reveal her mother standing in the doorframe.

"Hello, ma'am," began Carlisle politely, "what can we help you with?"

"I'm here for Juliette. Her friend, Caitlin, phoned about an hour ago saying I needed to get up to the hospital, to help Julie with the forms." She stopped, and looked at her youngest daughter.

"Julie? Julie, honey, are you OK?" she sat down next to the bed, carefully avoiding looking at the baby in the corner of the room.

"I'm...fine, Ma, I just want to get everything over with," she said, sitting up slightly.

After another hour or so, Juliette was cleaned and dressed, forms filled in, and she stood over the crib where her daughter slept. The pain was back again, but this time it was purely emotional. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to find Dr. Cullen a few feet away.

"If you want, we can have the family who look after her send you photos and letters. Some of the other girls who've been in your...situation have chosen to do this, but you don't have to."

She smiled a little. "I think I'd like that," she replied quietly, and left the room swiftly to join her mother who was waiting outside.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen,"

He watched the pair walk out of the building, and his cell phone buzzed suddenly, and was at his ear in an instant.

"Carlisle, its Edward. She's still upset, and Emmett's starting to get worried about her, although I haven't heard any really severe thoughts, and Alice hasn't seen anything, but she's been getting flashes that she can't focus on. Is there anything we can do to help?" This was all said in the space of 2 seconds, and Carlisle's reply was equally fast.

"OK, I'm going to be a little later home today; we had a 14 year old in today, she had a daughter, tiny little thing, and I need to help clean her up until a family becomes availa-" He stopped suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. "Edward, can I call you back in a bit? I've just thought of something for Rose."

"Sure," Edward paused, searching for Carlisle's thoughts, finding what he wanted. "That's a good idea; actually, I'm surprised she didn't think of it."

"Me too," muttered Carlisle as he ended the call, and repositioned himself by the crib of the tiny baby ('Girl, Banks' 29-09-2008 according to her tag) and picked up one of the forms that lay on the desk nearby.


	2. Because Maybe

At approximately 20 past 8 the next morning, Carlisle parked his Mercedes in the garage and greeted Edward, who was waiting anxiously for him. He may not have been a mind reader, but the Doctor quickly guessed what he had been waiting for him for.

"Did you mention it to her?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet. She's locked herself in hers and Emmett's room, like she did last time. You've got all the forms though; I think we should try again now- it's not like she's going to be asleep." He laughed as quietly as Carlisle had spoken a moment ago.

"OK, although maybe Bella or Esme would be a little better at it than we would!" he replied, and followed Edward into the house.

As it turned out, it was the bear-like Emmett who ended up telling Rosalie about the idea, and it was he who managed to bring her out of their room to the relief of the rest of the family. It did take almost five hours, but eventually they heard her delicate footsteps warily following his deep ones down the marble staircase.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a quick look, Edward's all-knowing eyes revealing nothing. Emmett took Rosalie's hand cautiously, indicating that either she was nervous, or he believed she was. Heads now turned to Jasper, who nodded very slightly in the direction of Rosalie, and then Emmett.

The couple sat down, more for something to do than anything else. The others followed suit, and Rosalie found herself suddenly faced with the expectant expressions of her family. She was glad that it had been Emmett who had talked to her and was especially glad that he still had a hold on her hand. She moved an inch closer to him before as she worked up the courage to speak.

"I think," She began, "I think that...I would like to see the-" she paused, and Emmett gripped her hand a little tighter. She took a steadying, unnecessary breath. "I think I would like to see the baby."

An inevitable wave of calm crossed the room, and Emmett shot Jasper a grateful look as Rosalie relaxed very slightly. Carlisle stood up quickly and smoothly.

"We can go now, if you like."He spoke softly, realising from the looks of both Edward and Jasper's faces that she could be easily swayed on the decision.

"Yes please," she replied just as quietly, moving closer to Emmett again.

It was decided that Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward would visit the hospital, unfortunately it had been a while since Jasper had hunted, and he didn't trust himself in a building with so much blood and so many humans in it, so he and Alice had gone to the forests near Vancouver to hunt, and Jacob had come over to visit Bella and Renesmee. They left in the car, so that if anyone important saw them , they could claim that Carlisle had come back to get something; the hospital was six miles away from their house and it would look suspicious if they turned up on foot. It took them at least five minutes longer than it could have, but eventually (to the vampires anyway), they entered the car park where Carlisle parked hastily, but still several times better than many of his colleagues, and led them into the building.

"You may need to hold your breath," he warned, and was pleased to see them obey, Emmett taking his breath a little later after whispering delicately to Rosalie.

"It'll be fine, Rose. I'm right here if you need me." She nodded, and he wrapped his arm around her slender frame, partially to support her, and partially for himself. If they did take the baby home, he would effectively be becoming a father. Aged 93, technically.

They walked fluidly through the corridors, heads of the humans that could have so easily been their prey turned to watch them advance towards the large, cheery yellow room on the third floor. Carlisle stopped, and the others mirrored his actions within a second.

"Well," he said. "Here we are. After you, Rosalie?" He waved a hand toward the doorway, and Rosalie began to walk toward it, Emmett centimetres behind. She seemed to instinctively know who she was headed for, stopping in front of the tiny crib that Carlisle had been about to direct her to.

"Is this her?" she asked, her perfect voice shaking. He nodded, and Rosalie bent forward to pick up the small baby. A wonderful smile spread across her face as she gently rocked the little girl back and forth, and this smile extended to the girl, Emmett and Carlisle; Edward had excused himself to return to Bella once he realised that there was no danger.

The baby, almost completely aware of what was happening, stretched out in Rosalie's arms, and began crying, not because she was upset, but because she needed to let them know she was tired. Rosalie looked at her, startled. Luckily, Emmett realised from his vague memories of holding his younger brothers and sisters when he had been human.

"Rose, I think she's tired." He murmured, and held his arms out to hold her for the first time. A song was going through his head, and, remembering how his Mother had taught him to comfort his siblings; he began to sing it quietly. It was not necessarily brilliant, but it had the desired effect.

"_Because maybe, you're going to be the one that saves me,"_ he sang. "_And after all, you're my Wonderwall."_ He had just reached the third verse when she settled into his arms.

"So," whispered Carlisle, "What are you going to do?"

Rosalie gave him an incredulous look. "What do you think I'm going to do?" she snapped, quickly remorseful as she remembered where she was and why she was there. "Sorry," she mumbled, and continued, "I think...I think...well, you probably know what I want to do, right?"

"Of course. All you need to do is sign these forms, and then we can sort out the Birth Certificate and things like that. Have you got a name for her?" Carlisle asked.

They looked at each other, and it was Emmett who answered. "I think we decided on Miranda Elizabeth, didn't we Rose?" She nodded again.

"Miranda," she whispered softly to the little girl, _her_ little girl, feeling happier than she'd ever thought it was possible to be.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now._

**AN-So...what did you think? I'm not sure whether or not to write an epilogue, can you let me know if you have any particular opinion about this please? :)**

**Thank you :D I hope you've got Wonderwall by Oasis stick in your heads now XD**


	3. Epilogue: And After All

**AN- I know its been a while, sorry! Blame my history teacher- four pieces of coursework in two weeks! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Jasper," whispered Alice, "Jasper, you'll be fine. I can't see you doing anything that will hurt it, I mean, hurt _her_." She said this last word with a little bitterness; not because she was mad at the baby, but she was a little mad a Rosalie. She knew how hard it was going to be for Jasper over the next few years and had proceeded anyway. Still, Alice also knew how happy the baby would make Rosalie, and she and Edward would be there if there was any trouble.

The front door opened slowly, for them at least. Esme had found a crib and the various other things that the baby needed in a small antique shop in Port Angeles and they waited in the room Rosalie and Emmett shared.

"We're back!" yelled Emmett, before being prodded hard by his wife at startling the baby. Within seconds the rest of the Cullens flocked to meet them, and Esme led everyone upstairs to their room, standing back as Rosalie gently laid little Miranda into her cot, her smile lighting up the immediate area.

* * *

_A few months later..._

"Mama!" a cry came from the bedroom. Rosalie and Emmett, who had been...getting friendly in the kitchen whilst the others were out hunting, looked at each other.

"Did she just—" he began, as Rosalie quickly slipped her dress back on. They flew (not literally) up the stairs where Miranda waited impatiently for them.

"Mama! Mama!" she continued. Rosalie picked her up and held her close.

"What is it, honey?" she cooed softly. Miranda pointed towards the window, and they followed the direction of her gaze...and froze.

"Shoot." It was the Volturi.

By some stroke of luck, the rest of the family appeared only milliseconds later. The Italians had sent no more than three of their guard to confront them: Aro, Jane and Alec. Carlisle courteously invited them in, and they followed him through to the dining room.

"I can explain," started Rosalie, before Edward cut her off, his face locked in concentration that matched those of Bella, protecting them from Jane in particular's terrible qualities, Jasper, spreading his calming influence across the room, and Alice, searching into the future, looking hopeful.

"You realise the danger you have put this human into?" Aro asked.

"Yes." Rosalie answered.

"That any sudden movement, any sudden urge," he paused and looked pointedly at Jasper, "could kill her?"

"Yes."

"That one day this human will die? Did you realise that?"

Rosalie stiffened, and Aro relaxed in satisfaction. There was a moment's silence, before Emmett spoke. "Yes, we did."

The Italian vampires exchanged a quick look. Clearly, this was not the answer they had expected.

"Very well then," finished Aro, standing up to face them. "We will allow you to keep the child...for now, although as soon as we hear of any...complications, we will be back." And with that, he and his companions left.

No-one moved until Edward and Alice spoke. "He's not lying, they've gone back to Volterra. He knew there was nothing he could do, not with Bella here, and the werewolves down the road."

Everyone looked at Miranda, who was being held by Renesmee. She smiled at them, a beautiful, beaming smile that could have challenged her mother's, and looked at Rosalie.

"Safe?" she asked, and Rosalie nodded as she took her from Nessie.

"Yes, baby, safe."

* * *

_A few years later_...

The red Mercedes pulled into the driveway, and out stepped Emmett, carrying his daughter's schoolbags, despite the fact that, as she reminded him, she was plenty old enough to carry her own bags. It had been Miranda's first day at the Forks High School her parents and family had attended years before.

"I'm home," called Miranda as she made herself a Marmite sandwich in the kitchen. Instantly, Rosalie was at her side, and Miranda, sensing immediately what she wanted to know, told her everything about her day. It was fairly obvious that not much had changed in their absence, and she spoke of being ahead of the rest of her class, thanks to the years of expert teaching she had received, from Edward especially.

That night at dinner, for Miranda anyway, it was quiet. Alice and Jasper were away hunting; Jasper in particular had had to hunt more frequently since they brought Miranda back, although there had been no major incidents...yet. This was what worried Miranda as she ate her pasta, not that she would die necessarily, but of what it would mean to the family. She knew how desperate Rosalie had been, and how happy her presence had made her and Esme over the past few years. She knew that Jasper had self-control problems, and felt awfully guilty every time he and Alice went away, and she wanted to do something about it. She had known for as long as she could remember about what her parents were, and what it meant, especially to the guys over at La Push.

"You seem quiet," said Esme, "anything bothering you?"

"Well..." she began.

* * *

_Miranda's seventeenth birthday..._

"Are you sure this is what you want, honey?" said Rosalie for the fiftieth time that week.

Miranda sighed, "Yes, Mom. It just makes more sense for it to be this way."

"And what does Seth say about this?" Seth had remained in contact with the Cullens over the years, as had Jacob (obviously), and he and Miranda had grown close.

"He said that he just wants me to be happy," she replied. Rosalie sighed once, and called Carlisle over, as well as Seth, who had insisted on being there.

Miranda laid herself down on the table, Seth at her side, as Carlisle approached her, teeth glinting.

"Mom?" Miranda realised that Rosalie was stood back from the others, and beckoned her to come closer, which she did, standing between Emmett, whose hand she clutched tightly, and Seth, who was holding Miranda's in a similar fashion.

Rosalie leaned a little closer to her daughter's ear, and whispered into it the words of the song Emmett had sung so many years before.

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way do_

_About you now._


End file.
